


A bet she won twice

by ms_cirilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_cirilla/pseuds/ms_cirilla
Summary: Of course Kara would meet the most beautiful person she ever laid her eyes on the day she was dying from hungover.





	A bet she won twice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, that's my first fic ever and I'm not native english speaker, so excuse any mistakes.  
> I hope it won't be too bad.  
> I'm open to any comments and critisism.  
> Have a good one :)

There she was, after all those sleepless nights and months of thinking she won’t handle it after all, Kara finally opened her cafe shop. The start was rough though, it wasn’t one of those hipster places nor a fancy ones, so she had to put a bit more effort to reach her target group. After the second day she was ready to close it down after only a handful of people came through the doors. Thankfully she listened to her sister Alex and as the wise woman predicted, after only three weeks she already gain a, still growing, group of regulars. 

People get to love the place, it had this cozy aura that made you feel like home and at the top of that everybody adored the owner. Kara really made every customer felt like a longtime no seen friend. Alex of course knew that’s gonna happen, her younger sister offers nothing but kindness to every person and animal she ever crossed her path with. The impromptu singing also didn’t hurt. It really showed how comfortable Kara was at the place and it was infectious. Four months into owning the place, the blonde was on a first name basics with almost everyone who stepped into her Cafe. 

She never minded waking up early to open the place, well not until the day after her employee’s and already friend’s Sarah birthday. They stayed in a Cafe long after they closed for the day, and celebrated Sarah’s 25th with the whole gang. It ended up in drinking way too many shots, but she blame Alex’s girlfriend Maggie for that one. Of course she could have say no, but to be honest, she really couldn’t. Not when Maggie bet 100$ that she’d drink everyone under the table. It wasn’t about the money in slightest, she just didn’t want to see Maggie’s smug smile and hear her calling everyone a lightweight for who knows how long and she was the last one standing to compete against the cop.

She did in fact win the bet, but at what cost. She woke up already running late with an awful headache, not sure if she could stomach any food that day. She had time for only quick shower, just enough to not to smell like some cheap booze the whole day and she ran to job. Usually the perk of being the boss is one doesn’t have to be on time or care too much, but she already gave everyone else free day at their party last night, so she had to power through her shift. 

She was only thankful it was Sunday, because that meant barely any customers today. She made herself a large cup of tea and was really grateful for Alex’s weird cleaning habit while drunk. Thanks to it her Cafe didn’t bear any evidence of their drunkiness. 

While texting her sister, checking how she and Maggie are doing she heard someones cough right in front of her. Usually she spotted guests right when they enter the place, but well she wasn’t in her best today, so she got startled at the sound. After gaining back a bit of her composure she finally looked up to see the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen with the piercing green eyes and raven black hair in a loose bun, sunglasses rested at the hem of her shirt which forced her to take not so subtle glance at her customers breasts and she again felt her mouth dry. 

“Won’t you write down my order?” the woman asked with not too well hidden amusement in her voice. That seemed to shake Kara back to reality and deep into blush. Any other day she’d apologize and asked the customer to repeat, but today in front of this beautiful person her brain shortcutted and before she even realized she heard her own voice “No need to, miss, I memorized it”. When she caught up to the whole situation she had internal panic attack, because she had no clue what the order was. And also seriously, did she just called this perfect stranger ‘miss’? She wanted to slap herself, but that had to wait. 

She did her best to figure out what kind of coffee was the woman’s go to and couple of minutes later she was holding a big latte with a hazel syrup ready in her hand. That’s when she realized she didn’t also catch the customer’s name. She really hated that stupid bet at the moment. “Miss! Your order!” she shouted from behind the counter wondering if she could die from embarrassment. 

If one could, she didn’t. The raven haired woman took the cup with a smirk. “So you memorized my whole order, but not my name?” Kara was blushing hard, not only because the stranger certainly already knew she didn’t get the coffee she ordered without even need to try it, but even more so because she was really into that stranger. Before she could compose herself enough to speak coherently the woman left, looking back by door only to wink at the blonde. And oh boy, Kara was in trouble.

Kara survived the shift and she almost forgot about the encounter with certain mysterious yet astonishing customer last Sunday. And by that she meant that every time she heard the cafe shop doors swing open her heart didn’t lost a beat hoping it may be the raven haired beauty. Not in the slightest. She really tried to believe that.

The woman who by now occupied almost every single of Kara’s dream, except for the one with pools full of puppies to hug with, didn’t show up until the next Sunday. This time Kara made an horrendous effort to not make a fool of herself again. So when woman approached her with a knowing smirk and ordered, Kara wrote everything down on the cup not even once looking up until the woman spoke again “What about the whole memorizing thing, huh?”. If anyone asked later why she blushed she would deny it in the first place and definitely wouldn’t blame it on the woman’s low husky voice which sent shivers down her spine. “Well, you know, I thought I try more conservative way a try this time” Kara felt her chicks grow even redder when the stranger hummed “I didn’t take you for a conservative one, shame”.

Kara was so caught up in trying not to show what those green eyes made to her that she didn’t realize she again didn’t got the name for the order. She decided against shouting for ‘a miss’ again so instead she just went with the cup to the gorgeous customer. “Sorry, I didn’t catch your name, so here you go” she said trying to maintain a friendly smile while being so close to the woman, only then realizing brunette ordered exactly same drink she made for her last week “And sorry about last week by the way, I was extremely hangover because of that birthday party and a stupid bet, but hey I’m glad I figured your ordered right then cause I’d really hate if I give you something you’d hate but be too polite to complain about or ask for a refund” she rumbled away only stopping when she heard woman laughing wholeheartedly, and boy, if Kara thought her voice was attractive, that laugh is going be the death of hers.

“Well, lovely stranger” woman started with a glint of an accent Kara didn’t notice earlier “My name’s Lena, you didn’t catch it, because I kinda hope for you shouting to a miss again, that was adorable by the way” Kara really hoped this time she’s die of embarrassment after all “and about the coffee, well, you didn’t got that right last time, but I actually did enjoy it” Lena as if wanted to make a point took a sip from her cup and Kara couldn’t get her eyes away from those lips, and even without realizing she said under her breath “I can assure you, you’d enjoy much more things i’d do to you”. Lena seemed to be in shock and Kara was already planning to fly off the country, when the other woman shook it off and with smirk on her lips and even lower deeper voice then usually she responded “I’m looking up to check if you were right” and with that she wrote her number on her cup and handed it back to yet again blushed blonde.

Even after ten years together with Lena, her wife now, Kara on their every anniversary would send the most expensive bottle of scotch she could find to Maggie, grateful for that stupid bet after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through it   
> I'd really appreciate any thoughts you have on this :)


End file.
